


A Trane Fanfic

by satanic_unicorn



Category: Trane
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_unicorn/pseuds/satanic_unicorn





	A Trane Fanfic

Shane was editing his new video for his main channel, sitting in his chair in front of the computer screen, when Trisha walked in looking beautiful as always. As she walked over to Shane, she took off her shirt and bra, threw them on the floor, removed Unicorn from his lap, and sat on it herself. "I want to fuck you, Shane." She moans and starts kissing him hungrily. The blonde grabs Shane's crotch and starts massaging his cock and feeling it grow hard as he's kissing her back and squeezing her firm little nipples.  
They move into their bedroom and tear each other's clothes off. As Shane removes Trisha's panties he can see that they're drenched. She pulls down his underwear and starts sucking his cock, making him rock hard and ready. Trisha lies on her back and spreads her legs, caressing her inner thighs, wanting Shane badly. He licks her soaking wet pussy and teases her clitoris while he massages his dick to keep it throbbing. She's already moaning so loudly and is about to cum, he stops just to keep her horny and asks, "How do you want it?  
She turns around, gets on all fours, grabs her ass, squeezing one cheek, and spreading herself open for him. "Start slow." She says. Shane moves closer and starts to rub his cock along Trisha's ass, against her anus, And down to her wet, wet, pussy. He slaps her labia gently and slowly slides inside, pushing himself against her and throbbing in her pussy. "Oh fucking fuck me, Shane! Fuck me good!" She says as she moans. She starts to rub her clit furiously, his cock still lodged deep inside of the hot blonde. She starts cumming and screaming, "Oh fucking shit, Shane! Oooh, fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Shane starts going faster and faster and Trisha is still rubbing her clit and still cumming hard with her legs shaking. He starts to pound her, thrusting his cock in forcefully. Trisha puts her head down on the bed and grabs the sheets, sighing and taking it all in. Saying, "Dont stop, don't stop!" Until she finally cums again.  
He pulls out, turns her around on her back, and grabs her tits, massaging them while he's slowly rubbing his cock against her still soaking wet pussy. She looks into his eyes and says, "May I cum again?" Shane nods in approval. He slides back inside of her, fucking her harder than before, and holds her legs apart as she massages her nipple with one hand and her clit with the other. Shane is so ready to cum. Trisha closes her eyes and moans, squirming on the bed and touching herself as he goes in and out of her still wet pussy.  
He's about to cum like never before, she sees him about to climax and starts rubbing her clit harder. She starts sighing loud and moving her pelvis uncontrollably and is having her third massive orgasm. Shane starts to cum inside of her l, feeling it rushing through his cock like a hose on full blast and as they're both climaxing, sighing and shaking, his cock slips out and he grabs it and jerks off rapidly, prolonging the orgasm and cumming all over her pussy and as she's still rubbing herself and screaming.  
They collapse next to each other and she massages his balls gently as she usually does after sex. Her chest heaving, tits moving up and down as she takes deep, exhausted, breaths. She moves down to his cock, still hard and covered in her pussy juices, and sucks it clean.


End file.
